Faith Militant Uprising
The Faith Rises - 8087 - Lord Paramount Edmyn The Ugly Gardener held a trial in Highgarden without the king's permission. The victim was Prince Hand Quentyn Martell's granddaughter, Gwyneth Martell. She was executed later that day. The reasons are unknown. King Daemon Targaryen was enraged, and summoned Edmyn Gardener to Red Keep for a trial of the king's own. Edmyn rode to capital, and the trial proceeded. He was accused of murdering Gwyneth Martell. After some heavy accusations, the king declared Edmyn Gardener guilty of all crimes. But before he could pass on his judgement, a horde of men in black robes stormed the Red Keep. They had the symbols of The Seven carved upon their head. They killed everyone in their path, including Kingsguard members. However the lord Commander Imry of the Kingsguard took the king and his daughter the heir Rhaena to safety, and they managed to escape. Tensions had been rising between the Faith and Targaryen rule for decades, beginning with King Aegon, who despite converting to the faith, insisted in carrying on traditional Valyrian incestual marriages between brother and sister. The death of Orys Baratheon by the King, the own man's brother, further escelated issues. Finally, in 8067, spurred on by the death of King Daemon's eldest daughters, and the plague that took the life of Orys II Baratheon, the King's Hand, the Faith claims that the Gods have shown their displeasure at the ruling Targaryens, for their dismissal of the tenets of the Faith, and their ambominations spawned of incest. The faith Militant has rearmed, and taken the capital, burning the Targaryen flags that flew over the Red Keep and saving Lord Edmyn Gardener from his trial. Not only that, they also stormed the dragonpit, slaying the dragon Meraxes and grieviously wounding Baleron the Black Dread. The gods have made their will known, they say, it is for us to see it fulfilled! The High Septon also claims Maelon Targaryen, lord of the Stormlands a more capable ruler and a true servant of the Faith. Thus, declaring him as the rightfull king of The Iron Throne. When the Faith took up arms against the throne in 8087, they first struck against the capital, Oldtown. Thousands of militants stormed the Dragonpits, where the dragons Meraxes, Vhagar, and Balerion were. Though the Kingsguard were able to free Balerion before the forces of the Faith slew him, he was greviously wounded in the escape from Oldtown. Meraxes and Vhagar, however, remained chained as spears and arrows flew towards them, killing Meraxes outright. Vhagar in its pain induced rage managed to break its chains and smash through the roof of the Dragonpit, flying east withing half a hundred grevious wounds. King Daemon quickly took to sea with the small force that managed to extricate itself from the capital, and they watched as the Faith ran rampant in the Crownlands, laying siege to loyalist castles and smashing the smaller lordly hosts that attempted to assemble into fighting forces. The first major battle came at Bandallon, when hundreds of ships bearing the banner of House Baratheon landed, pouring out men from the Isles of Orys to fight against the Faith. Artos Baratheon and his brother Brandon led the forces, Artos atop his young dragon Blackwing. The battle was bloody and threatened to turn against the loyalists were it not for the arrival of the Lannister hosts to bolster the loyalist forces. The High Septon himself was captured during the battle, though perished almost immediately from wounds sustained from the dragon Blackwing. The next major battle came at Darkdell, as the crownland forces still loyal to the King finally managed to assemble, led by Daemon's heir Rhaena. The small force was ambushed by militant forces, and in the ensuing battle Rhaena's young dragon. Despite the losses, however, the tide managed the turn and the militant forces were pushed back. With the main militant forces destroyed by a combination of Crownlander loyalists and the forces of House Baratheon and Lannister, the Faith was stripped of its power and barred from ever arming again. King Daemon was victorious.